


The Ophanage of Dr Wolfe

by Ciah



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie is everyones mother now, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciah/pseuds/Ciah
Summary: After Serena goes on her sabbatical, Bernie is left on her own and ends up filling the void and every inch of her flat with the mistreated and wounded Holby staff.





	

To an untrained eye, Bernie Wolfe may have seemed like the kind of person who owned a flat that seemed to have come straight out of an IKEA catalogue all clean lines and stark white surfaces.She liked to cut to the chase and rarely had time for unnecessary chit chat so it would be easy to be fooled into thinking that this way of thinking was transferred into her home. The untrained eye at least in this instance was very wrong.

Eclectic and frankly unorganised was Bernie's preferred decorating style and no matter how many times Serena laughed at the toddler-sized chairs that were shoved into a corner after they were discovered on one particularly eventful night out, it was the way she liked it. Overstuffed pillows and fraying blankets seemed to magic themselves out of thin air in each and every colour of the rainbow. Bernie never planned on bringing new items home but they still appeared without her remembering the reason behind their purchase. The ramshackle appearance of the place could partly be put down to Bernie's lack of interior design knowledge, partly down to the fact she didn’t care enough to make sure that the flat was pretty but mostly because most of her time over the past months had been spent at Serena’s house. 

Despite the growing amount of furniture that increasingly encroached on her floor space, to Bernie, the flat felt empty. She had gotten so used to the soft purr of Serena's engine waiting outside to take her to work and the pair of heels kicked off at the door after the pair had shared one too many bottles of Shiraz. Although she knew that Serena wouldn’t be there when she woke up ready for her shift each morning like she had grown used to she still foolishly hoped. She knew that Serena had to leave for a while and although the thought of Serena's spark returning helped to quell some of the heartache, Bernie still felt lonely without her. Without Serena to keep her preoccupied the thin layer of dust that used to cover every surface had been swept away. Thoughts of returning here alone after her shift made her feel slightly sick. Either that or it was the scent of lemon bleach and burnt toast which had sunk into the soft furnishings.

“Well,” Bernie mumbled to herself as she tied combed her messy blonde hair out of her face with her fingers. “There is no use moaning about it. We’ve got a job to get to.” With that, she kicked on her comfy trainers and began searching for her keys.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite having had to spend another fifteen minutes searching for her keys, which were eventually found inside of a large vase Serena had bought her after proclaiming it of be “the ugliest thing she had the misfortune to lay her eyes upon”, Bernie still managed to arrive at Holby on time. She had been a bit of a mess these past couple of days without Serena whether she cared to admit it or not. But if her army days had taught her anything it was that there was no use in complaining until the job at hand was over. 

After a particularly interesting shift , including two lengthy trips to surgery, Bernie was well and truly worn out. The soothing thought of a large glass of anything alcoholic had managed to pull her through the last couple of hours in which an unnecessarily flirtatious gentleman had arrived with a section of fence lodged in his side and insisted on referring to Bernie as “sweetheart” the entire time. She longed for the warmth of Serena's arms but would have to settle instead for wine.

Standing next to her in the large lift going down to the ground floor was Jasmine the F1 who had just been transferred to the cardiothoracic ward. Jasmine's hair was tumbling out of her ponytail and a smudged circle of black eyeliner had pooled around her eyes. A small suitcase bulging with clothes that threatened to rip apart its stitching was clutched in her hand. The wheels had been worn down making it evident to Bernie that it had seen a lot of use lately. Of course, she thought, Jasmine never had mentioned moving into a new place after her rather public fallout with Morven the sunshiney doctor on AAU. Bernie wasn’t surprised given the rising rent prices and the measly pay that the doctors were given. Living from a suitcase hopping between sofas seemed to be taking its toll on Jasmine. That and the recent debacle with Serena made it so that Bernie couldn’t help but feel protective of her.

“Fancy a drink, Dr Burrows?” Bernie offered, hoping to cheer up the tired looking Jasmine as well as distract from the idea of the empty flat she would be returning to.

“Oh god. Yes. Please! The day I’ve had and-” Jasmine blurted out over enthusiastically.  
“I mean... Sure, that sounds good!” she tried to recover from her less than inconspicuous initial response rather clumsily  
The older woman couldn’t help but smirk slightly at that. God she thought, that girl needed a drink...


End file.
